


white stains

by Rebldomakr



Series: Billy/Will/Steve [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha/Alpha Relationship, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drabble, M/M, Mentions of Consenual Underage Sex, Omega Will Byers, Polyamory, Underage - Freeform, Wee Bit of Blood Kink, harringrove & will/steve is only hinted at, no explicit sex, please do not click story to insult me in the comments, self-indulgent fic tbch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:26:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebldomakr/pseuds/Rebldomakr
Summary: Billy tends to Will





	white stains

**Author's Note:**

> mistakes are def in here, I didn't edit and wrote it in like thirty minutes

Will bit his lip when Billy pulled his dick out of him. “It hurts.” He said, grasping his sheets and trying to focus on anything but the emptiness, the ache, the pained throbs, the blood still dripping out of him.

“Sorry, sweetheart.” The Alpha at least had it in him to apologize. He leaned down and kissed Will’s sternum. “You did good.”

“It still hurts.” He muttered, but he already felt his chest swelling with pride. Omega psychology and biology, all the crap he’d never bothered to read about because he just figured he was a Beta, probably could explain why he was okay with being fucked the way Billy fucked him. 

“I stole Carol’s Valium.” Billy said. “You want a pill?”

“Please?” Will grabbed at a blanket. Billy pulled it up for him. His Alpha kissed him, gently, and said he’d be right back with a glass of water and the pill.

“You want anything to eat?” Billy asked, dragging himself out of bed. His dick hung down, his knot still thick. He’d already emptied himself into Will until the Omega boy’s stomach had begun to swell. “Think we still have some leftovers in the fridge I could warm up.”

“’m not hungry.” Will yawned.

Billy shrugged and left the bedroom.

About four months ago, Will Byers presented as an Omega. The stress of the Upside Down had likely postponed his presentation, though he’d still assumed, like everyone else, that he was a Beta. His mom was a Beta, though his brother was an Alpha like their father. There definitely wasn’t any Omegas closely related to him and, normally, that would’ve been the obvious indicator that Will was either an Alpha or a Beta. He certainly never felt very much like an Alpha, so he just- assumed. It was pretty stupid of him, if he had (or anyone else in Hawkins) known about the recent genetic revelations about A/B/O  inheritance.

Will presented as an Omega and quickly found himself saddled with Billy Hargrove and Steve Harrington. There wasn’t another Omega in town excluding lonely housewives and the youngest Wheeler. Billy and Steve had already been together, and happy to find an Omega to excuse their closeness. Luckily enough for the both of them, Will was hormonal and driven by the Omega part of him to the point he was okay with being used.

Really okay, actually, since Steve liked spoiling his two partners and Billy was actually nice when he wasn’t trying to prove his masculinity. And normally, Billy wasn’t so rough (though he certainly was never gentle) but Steve’s been dragged away by his parents, doing what he had to do to work in the family business. Without getting a knot a minimum of once every week, Billy demanded more out of Will. 

Billy returned after a few minutes with a glass of water, a prescription bottle, and a plate stacked full of mashed potatoes, green beans, corn, and chicken cut into misshapen cubes. “You need to eat.” He declared, setting the plate down on the side table.

Will took a Valium and drank down the glass of water before bothering to touch the plate of food. “I’m really not hungry.” He said.

“Don’t give a shit.” Billy said. “I’m going to go get you milk.” He left again.

He ate all the corn when the Alpha returned with the milk. Billy made him clean off the plate, fetching bread and more water when requested. It hurt to stuff himself with the food, but Will knew by now to just eat when he was told. Billy was always forcing him, and Steve, to eat even if they weren’t particularly hungry.

By the end of it, Will could barely keep his eyes open. The last thing he felt before he passed out was Billy’s soft kiss against his jaw.

**Author's Note:**

> watch my new thing be billy/steve/will


End file.
